


Trapped

by quillstardis



Series: The Woman in a Box [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), BAMF Gamora, BAMF Peter Quill, BAMF Rocket Raccoon, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Male-Female Friendship, Peter Quill Feels, Peter-centric, Post-Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon A Time, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), post Avengers 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillstardis/pseuds/quillstardis
Summary: During a night out on Xandar, Quill is captured by the Daleks - an evil cyborg race bent on universal domination. As Quill tries his best to make his escape, the other Guardians hatch up a plan to save him with the help of a new ally. But who is she, and what does she want?





	Trapped

On Contraxia, Peter decided to wander off from his friends and get a drink at a nearby bar. He loved his friends/team members with all his heart but he had to slow down a little sometimes. It certainly wasn't easy losing Drax - he had bravely attempted to fight Thanos, but eventually fell before the Mad Titan. Mantis missed him too, and Peter was always there to cheer his empathic sister up. But sometimes the team was too much to handle, and he needed a rest. Don't get yourself into any more bar fights, Peter thought. Just stay calm and chill out. He didn't want to be drunk in front of Gamora again. He knew how bad that looked on him.   
He trudged through the snow towards the bar and ordered himself a drink. He sat, sipping his drink, thinking about all the pain he had gone through in the past few years. Some guy from another reality told him Thanos was coming. He didn't expect to lose any more than what he already had, let alone one of his closest friends. 

Those thoughts were interrupted when he heard robotic noises. 

He looked around the room, curious about what the robotic noise was. He turned toward the bartender. The bartender was moving in a very strange way. Then a bulge came out of his forehead, the source of which was revealed to be a blue eyestalk. He then sprouted a gunstick out of his hand. Peter noticed the gunstick was pointed at him quickly enough for him to yell 'EVERYONE, GET OUT!' and quickly dodge out of the way of the plasma blast that came from the gunstick. He reached for his guns, but they weren't there. 'Ah, shit,' Peter muttered to himself as he realised he had left his guns back on the Benatar. He wasn't prepared for something like this at all, as the bar quickly scattered in panic. Peter was soon on his feet, running towards the kitchen to find a weapon but he wasn't quick enough.

As he ran, he felt a great pain in his back and fell unconscious.

Shortly afterwards, he could barely hear a horrible, high pitched voice say 'PETER QUILL HAS BEEN PROCURED!' as he briefly noticed a mysterious alien ship.

He fell back into unconsciousness.


End file.
